Hear us ROAR!
by Alias001
Summary: Summary is comming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: "Fairytales and old legends" - Trailer

"Mom! Can you read that story again? The one with an island filled with monsters?" begged a very young Ruby.

"You truly love that one, don't you? I've lost track on how many times I'd read it." said a still alive Summer Rose. "Now where does start?" said Summer while flipping through a book. "Ah! There it is. "The monstrous tale of Astera"." said Summer when she found the first page of the story. Summer began reading.

 _(Summer reading the book)_

 _Long ago, when the world of Remnant was still young, monsters ruled the world. Majestic beasts of the land,_ (a horde of dinosaur-like creatures is seen running down a large hill) _sea_ (various sea-creature-like monsters is seen swimming in a large body of water) _and sky_ (several dragon-, bird- and insect-like monsters is seen flying through the sky) _. Back then, neither humans nor faunus existed, but there were a similar race to them, back then. The Wyvernians. A race of great variety, with various traits and abilities, similar to those of the various beasts in this ancient lost world_ (a humanoid creature with emerald-green scales and claws is seen running and leaping among the treetops in a large tropical jungle) _. They were the ultimate hunters. Hunting creatures several times more dangerous than the creatures of Grimm_ (four wyvernians is seen fighting a large t-rex-like monster (a deviljho) _._

Summer pauses reading and take a look at Ruby, whose almost asleep, before continuing.

 _No one knows what happened to the beasts and wyvernians. Some say that they drove themselves to extinction. Some say that just disappeared. But a few say that they still exist. Hidden from the rest of Remnant on a small and isolated island, named Astera by those who believe it exist. The end._

Summer close the book and exits Ruby's room.

(The city of Vale. The night before "Ruby Rose"(episode)

"The funny thing about fairytales and old legends, is that sometimes… " says Ozpin to no one in particular, while we see four mysterious figures standing on top of the CCT-tower with the moon behind them. "there true." Ozpin finish his sentence.

"We're a long way from home. But we finally made it to one of the main continents." said one of the figures.

"Do you got something to say, Venus?" said another one.

"Remnant. HEAR US ROAR!" shouted the figure named Venus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Beasts and the Ruby Rose

(City of Vale. Near _Dust 'till Dawn_. A few minutes before Ruby Rose(episode)

"Why the hell does every single street look the same!?" shouted a lost and frustrated Venus Rathian to no one in particular. **BANG!** "Sounds like trouble, just what I was looking for." said Venus in a happier mood. "Just remember if I can't handle it on my own, roar." she said to herself.

(At _Dust 'till Dawn_ )

When Venus finally arrives on the scene, she sees a girl with a red scythe beating up some goons. Venus sprints towards the girl and arrives just in time to knock the final goon out with a punch to the face, and she swore she heard bones shattering.

"Thanks!" says the girl with the scythe. "Ruby." she introduces herself as.

"No problemo! Venus!" Venus respond. She then notice a man in a white suit, assumingly the boss.

"You were truly worth every cent - weren't you." said the man. "Well I guess we all say that it's been an eventful evening and as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways." After dodging the fire dust flare, Venus and Ruby goes after the man, but not before Venus says.

"Hey kid!" she shouts at Ruby. "You might wanna cover your ears." said Venus before screaming. _Screaming?_ More like a _ROAR_ , of some kind of wild animal. _No correction! A Dragon!_

 _(Flashback)_

The wyvernians are seen on top the CCT-tower.

"If anyone of us ends up in a situation we can't handle alone, ROAR! And the rest shall rendezvous with you as fast as possible. This is an order!" says Venus. "Get it?"

"Understood!" shouts the other three.

 _(Flashback ends)_

Ruby and Venus is facing off against Roman on a very special rooftop.

"End of the line you two! - HUH!?" shouts Roman as he notice three figures leaping across various rooftops, towards the one he's on.

"You rang!?/Backups here!/Sorry we're late!" shouts the three figures.

"How 'bout less chit chat and more asskickin'?" says Venus in response as the three figures enters the moonlight.

"Aye aye boss!" shouts one of the three, who's equipped with a **BIG** collapsible bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Let's run WILD!" shouts another one, this one equipped with a glaive and… _**A REALLY BIG INSECT?**_ (an insect glaive with the Pseudocath-variant for a kinsect).

"This is gonna be FUN!" shouts the last one. This one was equipped with what looked like a cross between a crossbow and an Anti-Materiel-rifle (a heavy bowgun).

"OPEN FIRE!" Venus ordered. Everyone then opened fire at Roman, Venus being a bit more literal then the others, as she started to spit fireballs.

Roman tossed a fire-dustcrystal into the barrage of projectiles aimed at him, causing it to detonate and create a distraction for him to escape onboard a bullhead. Once the (normal) dust settled he reappeared onboard the bullhead laughing. Only to be interrupted by a familiar riding-crop-wielder, Glynda Goodwitch (or Gynda No-Good-**tch by some people). After a very familiar escape, Glynda placed her eyes on Ruby and the others.

" _Gulp._ I think we're in **Big** trouble, Venus." said the one with the big gun.

" **CAN IT**!" shouts an angry Venus.

 _(Unknown time later in a certain interrogation room)_

"I hope you five realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly! You put yourselves and others at risk. And that's not even mentioning all the collateral damage you caused!" shouted/said an irritated Glynda.

"They started it!" said Ruby in defence.

"The window was already broken when I got there!" said Venus as a defensive follow up to Ruby's comment.

"And the rest of us didn't show up on the roof until fifty minutes had passed, give or take." said the one with the bow.

"Goria Odogaron! Shut up!" said Venus, who was starting to get angry.

"Alright! Alright! I'm shutting up!" said the one with the bow, now named Goria.

"Excuse me!" shouted Glynda, gaining the attention of everyone in the room in the process. "There's someone who would like to speak with you. All five of you." said Glynda before Ozpin entered the room with a tray of cookies in one hand.

"What's that?" asked the one with the glaive, still with her insect on her arm, referring to the cookies.

"I don't know, but they sure as hell smell good." said the one with the big gun. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Ozpin decided to break it by starting the interrogation.

"Ruby Rose, you have silver eyes. And you four, are not faunuses. Just what are you?" said/asked Ozpin.

"We're wyvernians." said Venus as if it was common knowledge, earning a mix of surprised and questioning looks from everyone in the room, with the exception of her teammates. "What?! I'm Venus Rathian by the way."

"Goria Odogaron." said Goria.

"Blaze Anjanath." said the one with the big gun, now named Blaze.

"Sakura Rathian." said the one with the glaive, now named Sakura. "And this is Exit." said Sakura as she petted her insect.

 _(Short time-skip)_

"Do you know who I am?" asked Ozpin.

"Nope!/Don't know!/Does it matter?/I don't care!" said Venus, Goria, Blaze and Sakura respectively.

"You're Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon." said Ruby.

"Hello." said Ozpin.

"Nice to meet ya!" said Ruby.

"Sup!/Yo!/Howdy!/Whatever!" said Venus, Goria, Blaze and Sakura respectively.

"Do wanna come to my school?" asked Ozpin.

"More than anything." answered Ruby.

"And you four?" asked Ozpin the wyvernians.

"I don't see why not. Any objections?" Venus asked her team.

"Might end up being fun." was Goria's answer.

"It's not like we got anything better to do." was Blaze' answer.

"Might as well learn something while we're here." was Sakura's answer.

"I take those as a no. When do we start, teach?" said Venus.

"The semester starts soon. I suggest you don't miss it."


End file.
